Bellybutton Dreams
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Pyrrha gets psychedelic acid trips from tasting Blake's bellybutton.


**Summary:** _Pyrrha gets psychedelic acid trips from tasting Blake's bellybutton._

 **Bellybutton Dreams**

 **RWBY**

 _Written from the perspective of Pyrrha Nikos_

* * *

Magical.

That's the only way I can describe Blake Belladonna's bellybutton.

Colors I've never seen before or could imagine that were possible.

Kingdoms and realms that were simply implausible.

Beasts and wonders that, in those precious few instances, too divine for my mortal thoughts.

Just… _magical_.

My tongue swirled in her lint and umbilical residue. Soft small hairs tickled in my tongue as it ran across her pale smooth skin. It tasted so raw and fresh and delicate - things you'd never associate with the Black Cat.

It started as a joke.

I had recently learned what a raspberry is - when you blow someone's belly button. It's supposed to induce a tickling sensation. She was sitting alone in the library comfortable reading a book when my devilish side took over. I just wanted to play a harmless prank.

She has good reflexes but my instincts were better.

And when my mouth connected to her bellybutton, oh my…

Every nerve electrified.

"Blake," I breathed when the magic faded away. The dream world of bright colors and music and harmony evaporating away into memories. "What was that?"

Maybe it was fear I saw in her eyes, or maybe surprise and shock and confusion.

Regardless, she would tell me later my eyes were full of lust.

Whatever it was, I had to experience it again.

So in the middle of class, we seated next to each other. Rather, I seated next to her since she had taken up the habit of avoiding me since the incident. I slipped my hand onto her thigh and worked my way upwards.

Professor Port was giving another boring story.

Blake was panting like beast in heat.

My hand gently grazed her undergarments before undoing a single button.

I was in.

They say sometimes you feel like a cat was in your shirt - well, this time I was the hand in the cat's shirt. It's funny! I promise.

My finger ran over her stomach.

I leaned over so that to others it would look like I was merely looking at Blake's notes and asking a few questions as I whispered my sweet nothings to her.

"I want this."

"I want this, Blake."

"Do you want this?"

Blake never denied me, so I never stopped.

She covered a mouth and did her best not to make any sounds. A few whimpers and a bright red blush escaped her hands though. That's fine, nobody's awake in class anyways.

I nibbled on Blake's soft pulpy ear.

"Let me have it."

"Let me have it, Blake."

"I want to taste your bellybutton."

I think it was then I thought perhaps I had an addiction.

Or rather, Blake was an awfully willing supplier.

Working my finger into her bellybutton, I felt soft mush. Withdrawing my finger, I sniffed it and was immediately repulsed by a stench of concentrated sweat and skin cells.

It was Blake's bellybutton lint.

The smell was glued to my fingers. Blake looked at it. I looked at her. Her mouth said something of disgust but to me, anything from her could truly never be disgusting.

So I ate it.

I ate Blake's bellybutton lint.

With a smack of lips I finished the tiny morsel in an instant.

And by the heavens above.

There were talking cats and castles and princesses and damsels and knights and tournaments and a world that connected East and West. It was a world full of beasts and demons but also hope and light. A magical world full of love and ninjas.

I was the greatest warrior of this Dream Realm.

For what felt like an eternity I feasted and drank and fought to my heart's content in the brightly colorful realm. Every wound, every cut, every injury was gone in an instant as my body became loose and weightless.

But of all the citizens of this world whose name I could barely remember with faces left so distorted - there was one I distinctly remember.

Princess Blake.

She.

Her.

Oh my princess…

"Pyrrha, you're sweating. Um… are you okay?" Jaune's voice broke my dreams. He placed a cool hand on my forehead. "Holy cow! You're burning up. Come on, I'll take you the infirmary."

"O-oh… thanks Jaune," I murmured.

"It's fine," came a soft voice. "I'll take her."

It was Blake's.

Soon we were walking down the hallways, my weight leaning against hers. Nobody thought it strange since I was visibly weakened and coughing every now and then.

That bellybutton lint is strong stuff.

"Did it taste good?"

"Huh?"

Blake had asked me a question. "Did it taste good?" She repeated.

"It was magical," I said with a smile.

Naturally, the nurse had taken the day off early and nobody was in the infirmary. Taking a bed, I thought I'd take a short nap.

Blake closed the infirmary curtain around my bed.

"What did you see?"

"Huh? What did I see?"

Blake's voice quivered. "Did you see… something...horrible? When you tasted my-my… did you see something? Anything?"

"What I saw I wanted to see again," I said softly.

Blake's fear seemed to vanish instantaneously.

"W-would you like…"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to see something… even more desperate?"

Would I ever?

I nodded my head. Whatever power was in her bellybutton, I wanted more of it.

Blake slowly undid her collar and unbuttoned her shirt. She then undid the bow a top of her head. Her twitchy blake faunus ears were revealed for me to see.

"Taste my collarbone," Blake offered pulling aside her shirt.

She leaned forward, giving me excellent vision of her ample cleavage. I shouldn't be one to be jealous but I had such assets then I would not be able to wear my armor!

But anywho, I pressed my lips and tongue against her collarbone.

My mind exploded into an oblivion.

I saw a world, a vision for a new future. One where humans and faunus alike cooperated as equals, true equals.

Was this what Blake dreamed of?

By the time my senses returned to me, my hand was gripped tightly on Blake's hand.

I was sweating. So was she. Our sweat mingled.

"Um… you weren't scared by what you saw?"

"No! Not at all! I want to see more!"

Blake nodded.

She leaned forward.

"Place a hand over my heart. And then… taste my ear…"

I slipped a hand down her shirt and felt through her lace brassiere. I placed a firm hand over her chest. Blake let out a soft moan, indicating I had found the mark. "Hold it there," she breathed to me.

"Okay."

She then leaned her head towards mine. It looked like she was bowing, as in apology for the shameless position she was forced to do.

"You look beautiful," I confessed.

Her ears twitched from that remark and I could feel her heart pound harder and harder. My hand began rubbing the area, hoping to massage her agony. I found my way underneath the cup of her brasserie and eventually a small patch of rough skin.

I played with it like the devilish girl I am.

"Pyrrha… stop teasing, and taste my ears already," Blake moaned.

I decided to be merciful.

My lips and tongue pressed against the soft pinkish interior of the ear.

Suddenly.

All sense.

Gone.

When I awoke later that night, I found my body covered in a blanket but I was not the only one that blanket covered.

Blake was underneath it as well.

My hand still clenched right over her heart.

It felt so wrong to remove it.

And it caused Blake to stir.

"Pyrrha… you're awake?"

"Yes…"

Blake smiled at me. She propped herself up on one arm and looked at me. "So. Did you like what you saw?"

Blake's shirt was still unbuttoned and undone. Her brassiere had loosened and revealed a generous portion of pale skin, highlighted by the glistening moonlight.

"I do indeed love what I saw. It's like a dream."

Blake purred as my hand instinctively found its way back to her heart.

I brought my nose to hers.

"So tell me, do you like what you feel?"

Blake purred and purred. Saliva dripping from her lips.

"I like. I like," she whimpered.

"Those visions I saw, were your dreams? The ones I tasted? Magical worlds of knights and kingdoms and ninjas and love?"

Blake looked to me.

"It's something I'm born me. My parents would kiss me there to tease me when I was a baby and they say they saw dreams. As I grew older, all I could see were nightmares. And so… and so… I was worried…"

"Don't be." I silenced her lips with my finger. "Don't be. I'll be with you."

"And I with you," she replied.

And so we promised ourselves to each other, because no one else will in such a cruel world.

Blake smiled a genuine smile. It was pure and innocent, like one's pinkest love.

"Want to sense everything about me, Pyrrha Nikos?" Blake mouthed to me. Her topless form was shining bright white in the moonlight. She stood out from the shadows, like an anathema to the beasts who haunt it.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly.

"Taste my tongue."

She opened her mouth, giving me an offering.

And I accepted her dreams with all my heart.

 **A Bellybutton Dream Fin**


End file.
